Eduardo's Longest Day
by BubbleGumJon
Summary: After the events of Jon's death, Eduardo's mental state takes a hit. He doesn't know what to do without the other in his life. As he reminisces in Jon's room, only to find something of the supernatural hiding in his closet... First story! Warning: some slight gore and a whole lot of feels ahead. This technically is a JonxEuardo fic? Yeah so um yay. Idk what categories to puthisund
1. Flashback

_((AN: So I might've made a mistake!! The first part of the chapter is the first chapter..oopise daisy. Anyways, I'll be posting the extended second part of this as a separate chapter soon, sorry again!))_

No... _No...NO, Nononoono_

He rushed over to where his roommate was hit, hoping he was still alive. _Impossible, there's no effing way that he his,_ he retorted quickly, possibly destroying he last shred of hope he had left. Eduardo held the body close to him, as tears were already prickling his eyes. This sight was becoming too much for him, the overflowing emotions already flooding to his mind.

The smaller man's eyes looked up to Ed, the deep scarlet both dripping down from his mouth and staining his navy blue jacket. He was a mess...a bloody mess. Jon coughed up more blood making his desperate roommate hold onto him even tighter. He didn't want to let go, not now, not _ever_. _Don't leave me, don't fucking leave me, Jon, I swear to god if you do I'll-,_ his dark brown eyes widened, _I don't know what'll do._

Tears started to roll down his tanned cheeks. Eduardo wanted to hold them back, he didn't want anyone to see him his vulnerable, he didn't like this at all. "Buddy...j-just say something.." The Hispanic finally choked out, it was hard to speak in this state, very hard. All Jon did was chuckle soft, a small smile creeping to his face.

"Something..." Was the last word that passed his lips. The Brit closed his eyes as his head slumped over, his hand still softly clutching his wound. This time Eduardo didn't hold back, his liquid sadness flooding down from his eyes. A delicate hand reached down to his shoulder, Mark's hand.

The bigger man swatted it away with a harsh growl, "Stay AWAY!" He hissed, his voice still sounding shaky and unstable. Mark understood the other's boundaries, knowing this probably wasn't the best time to comfort his friend. He stayed quiet, waiting for the other to finish with his closure. "See you on the other side..." Ed said as his tone dropped to a softer one, close to a whisper. _See you on the other side.._..


	2. Morning, Love

"Egg's are done.." Mark said quietly, hoping the other would hear him. How long has it been? A month or two...and yet.

"Mhm..." Eduardo grumbled, his face deep into his hands. He didn't want to get up this morning, he didn't feel like it. Mark had to bargain and beg for him to get out from his tomb of blankets. Somehow, his roommate was able to coax him with a fresh breakfast. The Hispanic did know he was doing this out of "love" or whatever, but why should he care for him? It's not like he's a giant baby, he knew how to make his own bowls of cereal.

"...well good morning to you too, mister. Y'know it was really bloody hard to make this meal for you? I forgot I didn't have any eggs in the fridge and I had to run to the market and-"

"Could you just.." Eduardo pinched his nose bride, not wanting Mark to go on any of his long as fuck tangents. "I have a headache..it could be nice if you could shut up.." He muttered.

The man in the sweater gave out a huff, scilence once again filling the room. All that could be heard was he sizzling of the pan and it occasionally scraping against the the stove. Quiet...and more quiet.

"...those eggs smell good.." Ed then said, covering his compliment with a cough.

"Thank you," Mark hummed.

"Hey do we have any Diet left..?" Then asked Eduardo, hoping Mark would have a positive answer. The man instead smacked his forehead, "I go to the market and the one bloody thing I don't get is...sorry, Love don't have any.." Mark closed his eyes, knowing this wouldn't bode so well with the other. It's like waiting for a volcano to erupt with this guy.

"That's...fine.." Eduardo said with a small groan. Mark blinked a few times before furrowing his brows together, something definitely wasn't okay, "this isn't you? I-I'm sorry for assuming things but..no, it's not fine." The blonde turned off the stove before placing the scrambled eggs onto a nearby plate. "Sorry love, " Mark apologized once more before turning to Eduardo,"But I can't have you bummed out like this, it's unacceptable.."

He quirked a brow, not excepting this reaction. "The hell you doing?"

"Making you feel better," Mark answered quickly, grabbing a small bag that matched the color of his dear old sweater. The man picked up the plate of eggs, placing them in front of Eduardo so he didn't have to get himself. "I'll be back, probably with some movies, see ya' then."

"Listen, you don't have to cater to my every whi-" the front door slam stopped him in the middle of sentence. The man sighed, "Puta Madre..." He said under his breath before picking up a fork and starting with his eggs.


	3. Home Alone

_((AN: Heyo! This chapter is gonna turn to the dark side pretty quick, just a warning!))_

The house was empty, quiet, lonely. Eduardo didn't like any of that. He didn't like how long Mark left the house. His blonde roommate always promised he would be back soon, don't worry I'll be home. _Lies... Mark usually came back late at night, doing god knows what. He was mysterious in that way. Eduardo always meant to ask what the hell he did during such a long period. It was unnecessary and yet he was still curious._

A sigh left from his parted lips as he sat in front of the T.V. Some stupid American show was on, a reality show of sorts. "Why do people even watch his shit.." The episode being shown made his eyes roll so hard. Of _course_ it made your ass to big, no one needed to lie to your face about it. "It's the size of Krakatoa anyways," he muttered once more. Speaking of clothing...

His vision turned from the broadcasted garbage and towards the white tank top he was currently wearing. Eduardo's face immediately scrunched up, noticing the mysterious oddly dark stain on his top. What was that? Y'know what he didn't even want to know. _Gross.._ That's probably the punishment for wearing bright colored clothing for.. _wait_. How long has he been wearing this one thing? Why didn't Mark say anything about it? _Was he "sparing" me from this shit?...damnit Mark._ If he really cared he would've told him already, maybe even do like a surprise wash for him or something. But no..he had to suffer with this.

Eduardo groaned, knowing what he had to. The man walked over to the tellie and turned off with a press of a button. He knew the remote was somewhere it's just that he was just too lazy to find it. Usually he would let Jon rummage around for it, go on a wild goose chase for the damn thing. It was funny to watch his face when he figured out the remote was on the kitchen table all along. Even maybe on top of the flat screen, somehow balancing on the edge. He chuckled to himself quietly, _Those were good days.._

The Hispanic then sighed, _he was taken away to early.._ his thoughts slowly turned grim as he now found himself in the laundry room. _He should've stayed longer, he didn't deserve this..._ , Ed stared blankly at the washing machine, lifting the lid with one swoop. _He didn't ask for any of this._ The man took of his tank with vigor, slamming it inside the machine. _Why the fuck did he have to leave us, leave ME._ Watery dark brown eyes looked too the left out detergent. One time..Jon got sick from accidentally getting some into his mouth. He didn't even remember how it happened it just did. It tastes terrible according to him, it tasted like some you shouldn't be eating at all.

What if it just happened that Edraurdo got some in his own mouth..just enough to-

 _No..why are you even considering this? Did he matter that much to you? Is a world without him that shitty?_

It felt like his own mind was arguing with itself. The part of his mind that felt like if Jon was still alive would just treat him like he always did. Like nothing important, something he would be actually be glad if it was dead. Trash. Absolute garbage. "No...no no..no no.."

 _If was still alive, he would never forgive you for what you did! You're the one who should be dead! You're terrible person, a waste of space, no body c-_

"Our neighbors are actually being bloody nice for once! The orange haired one gave me cookies..oh! And I got the movies, love! Which one do you want to..Edraurdo? Oh no.." Mark placed down the platter of chocolate chip goodness and rushed to where he heard someone crying. Eduardo was curled up in a ball on the laundry rooms tile floor, his back facing his roommate. "Ay...Ed..Ed, love are you okay?" Mark kneeled down next to the curled up Hispanic, his face full of concern. "I-I'm s-so sorry.." he finally squeaked out through sniffles, "I-I'm s-so fucking s-sorry..."


End file.
